


Payback

by FreyaOdin



Series: Talent [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Scott and Mitch make it back to the hotel room. Sequel to Talented Tongue.





	

They’re in the hotel room for about three and a half seconds before Scott’s pressing Mitch up against the wall, shoving his thigh between his legs and chasing that mischievous, tortuous, irresistible tongue with his own.

Mitch just grunts at the impact and lets him in, running his hands up Scott’s arms, over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him down into the kiss. His hips are already rocking his hardening cock into Scott’s thigh and Scott shudders in anticipation.

He pulls back after a long moment, breathing heavily, and looks down at a panting Mitch. His chin is tilted back to rest his head against the wall, eyes half closed but obviously darkening with lust, lips just starting to swell…

He looks delicious, but he’s nowhere near naked enough. It’s a serious problem.

Scott sets about solving it by yanking Mitch’s shirt out of his pants and hauling it over his head, pausing only long enough for Mitch to raise his arms to help. The neck is just tight enough and Mitch’s hair is just long enough to become slightly askew once it’s off and that just accentuates the entire flushed, sexy package he’s got going on right now.

Fuck, he’s so beautiful. Scott can never believe his luck that the awkward, shy boy who befriended him all those years ago grew into the most enthusiastic, fun, gorgeous lover Scott can imagine.

Mitch’s fingers come up to undo Scott’s white button up, but Scott swats his hands away; Mitch is the one who needs to be naked right now, they can worry about Scott’s clothing later. He leans back a bit farther to undo Mitch’s belt, pressing his thigh into Mitch’s cock one more time before pulling away and shoving Mitch’s pants and briefs down over his hips. Mitch cooperates, kicking his shoes and socks off while he’s removing everything else.

So much better. Mmm, all that bare tattooed skin at Scott’s fingertips. He smooths his hands up Mitch’s sides, humming as he shivers at the not-quite-tickle. Scott can’t help but press back into him, swallowing his whine in a harsh kiss as his back makes contact with the cool wall and his cock rubs across the roughness of Scott’s jeans.

It’s _so_ good. Scott tries to calculate the best way to get some lube in his hand without having to move, because fucking Mitch up against this wall seems pretty damn appealing, but then remembers he has _plans_ for that tongue that’s been driving him crazy. He slides a hand up to cup Mitch’s jaw, thumb rubbing soothingly across his cheek when Mitch whines as he breaks their kiss.

“I want your mouth, Mitch. Need you to suck me, baby.”

Mitch hums, neck arching sensuously as he nods his acceptance. Scott kisses him once more and then pulls away. He intends to lead them over to the bed, to lie down and let Mitch comfortably blow him, but Mitch takes only one step away from the wall before sinking gracefully to his knees, smirking and peering  up at Scott though long black eyelashes.

Well, then. Scott’s not about to protest such efficient ideas. He leans one hand back against the wall because there’s no way he’s going to remain steady on his feet for long once this gets going.

Mitch reaches up and undoes Scott’s fly, pulling it apart just far enough to reach in and fish out his cock. Scott moans because he’s been at least semi-hard for hours and the feel of Mitch finally touching him is exquisite. Once he’s out, Mitch’s hands shift from his cock to his thighs, the fingers of one sliding under the highest rip in Scott’s jeans, teasing small circles into the skin he finds there, while his other hand slides up to cup Scott’s ass, squeezing not-so-gently and just right. Mitch has always been pretty vocal about his appreciation for Scott’s ass in these jeans, and Scott’s happy to oblige him by wearing them.

Mitch peers up at him, smirk barely contained as he sticks his tongue out, wiggling it up and down exactly as he had been in the green room of the TV station. He grins at Scott’s growl and it only grows wider when Scott thrusts forward, bumping his tongue with his dick and smearing precome across his lips.

Scott’s eyes flutter closed as Mitch starts to lick at him, teasing over and into his slit before slurping around his head like it’s an ice cream cone. He lets him play for a few minutes, nibbling up and down his shaft, lapping at his balls, rasping across his tip with stubbled cheeks. It’s frustrating, but it’s also exactly what Scott’s been thinking about all day and it’s so fucking perfect.

However, his patience can’t last forever and eventually he reaches down, smoothing his fingers through Mitch’s short hair before cupping the back of his head. “No more teasing.”

Mitch licks at him one more time, probably just because he can, and then complies, finally wrapping his lips around Scott. Scott moans and rocks his hips, thrusting gently in and out of that glorious wet heat.

God, he’s been gagging for this moment since Mitch first started teasing and it takes almost no time at all for the heat of his impending orgasm to spread through his gut. He should probably be embarrassed about the sounds coming out of his mouth, but Mitch is moaning around him and his fingers are tightening on Scott’s thigh and ass, and his dark brown eyes are staring up at him like Scott’s somehow hot at this point and not a desperate sweaty mess and that’s all it takes for Scott to throw his head back, groan through clenched teeth, and come hard right down Mitch’s throat.

Mitch eases him through it, swallowing everything he’s given and licking soothingly as Scott comes down from his high. Scott’s shaky as hell, grateful for the support of the wall and Mitch’s hands steadying his legs. He loosens his grip on the back of Mitch’s head and smooths his palm forward to Mitch’s jaw, his thumb gently circling his cheek.

Mitch smiles up at him, nuzzling into the caress and biting his lip. “Was I good?”

_Jesus._

“Fuck, so good, baby.” Scott takes another steadying breath and traces his thumb across the seam of Mitch’s mouth. He glances father down and sees how hard Mitch is, red and straining in his lap. The sight is giving Scott _ideas_. “Lay on the bed for me.”

Mitch nips at his thumb and Scott belatedly thinks to offers him a hand up. He takes it with a sly smile and scurries over to the bed, pulling the comforter all the way off. His cock stands to attention once he’s spread perfectly across the sheets. Scott smirks to himself and follows more slowly, pausing to do his jeans back up, grab some lube from Mitch's suitcase, and take off his shoes. He stares down at Mitch for a long moment, watches as the delay makes his breath quicken and that distracting tongue dart out to wet his lips. Eventually, Scott kneels on the end of the bed and crawls up Mitch’s body, enjoying the hiss no doubt elicited by the roughness of his clothes dragging across that overheated skin.

He hovers over Mitch and gives him a long, slow kiss before settling down on his elbow to one side. He teases a slow circle across Mitch’s stomach, revelling in the way it makes him twitch. Mitch obviously wants him to go lower, so instead Scott smooths his palm upwards over a peaked nipple, tracing his fingertips around the deadmau5 tattoo and then running a scale down the keys of Mitch’s ribs, ending in a slide over a sharp hip bone.

Mitch’s back arches and he’s panting, his bat-covered hand clenching in the sheets while the other grabs at the front of Scott’s shirt. “Please. Please. Need you, Scotty. I was so _good_.”

Scott rewards him with another kiss, licking into his mouth and trying to suppress his reforming smirk. “You were very, very good. But see, I was hard all the way through that interview. I had to spend the whole time hiding it and avoiding thinking about the things I wanted to do to you, all the while trying to concentrate on not sounding like a complete idiot on national television. I think there needs to be some sort of payback for that ordeal.”

Mitch whimpers and shakes his head. “No please, Scott. I’m so close already. I need to come.”

Scott hums sympathetically. “And you will, baby. But you’re going to do so around my cock, which means you need to be patient and let me play with you. I need some time and inspiration to get hard again, Mitchy. You need to be good and work for it.”

Scott leans down and swallows the protesting whine that leaves Mitch’s throat as he realizes just how long he’s going to have to wait. He shifts up higher on his elbow and slides his bottom hand under Mitch’s neck, tilting his head back and accentuating the curve of his collarbone and the way Scott’s looming over him. He then trails his other hand down a tense, naked thigh before running it back up the inside, ghosting over already tightening balls and circling but not touching Mitch’s now leaking cock.

Yeah. Turns out Scott’s actually a big fan of payback, though in all honesty this probably won’t take as long as Mitch thinks.

 

 

**Thoughts?**

 


End file.
